Marbled rock is a product of nature, and has been used by, mankind in many ways. And while concrete is a by-product of nature it was invented and perfected by mankind. In ah attempt to beautify this invention (concrete), several methods have provided for dyeing, coloring and painting concrete for use, e.g., in facades, street curbs, sidewalks, water fountains, slabs, pavement blocks, roofing tiles, bridges and similar structures and decorations; this providing color and decor at an economical cost. Although marbled rock is as capable and adaptable for such uses, in most instances it has proven to be cost prohibitive. Therefore it is the purpose of the present invention to provide colored marbled concrete in a multitude of colors and color combinations and the methods of producing game at an economical cost.